Cornelia Hale
Cornelia Hale is a member of the Gurdians also known as W.I.T.C.H. and is Caleb's gilfriend. Appearance She has long black hair and is one of the tallest of W.I.T.C.H. Cornelia's guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal, off-the-shoulder, midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long, purple skirt that has a slit at the left side, turquoise and green-striped tights, and knee-high, high-heeled, purple boots. Personality Cornelia is somewhat a materialistic person, who cares a lot about her looks and fashion. Cornelia is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is very firm and stubborn, and the least likely of the Guardians to accept or believe something, as was shown the very time that she learned that she became a Guardian. Powers, Skills and Abilities Geokinesis: ' Cornelia's primary power is the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone as well as earth products as sugar. She has shown that she is able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around her, slice through stone with her mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. Cornelia has also been seen expelling green energy from her palms many times in the comics and only once in the television series. Cornelia also has the power to manipulate all forms metal. *'Chlorokinesis: 'The ability to shape and manipulate plants, including trees, grass wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers and manipulate their growth and structure. This allows Cornelia to use the many forms of plant life as her own personal weapons. She can summon vines from deep within the ground and use them to entangle enemies, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life. *'Prehensile Hair: 'the ability to manipulate the growth of one's hair and use it at a prehensile weapon. *'Plant Communication: 'Communicate the location of vegetation Cornelia as Guardian of Earth can communicate with all forms of plant-life, including flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollen, etc *'Wound Transferal: Heal wounds *'Flight:' Limited flight powers *'Remote Viewing': Sense and visualise people *'Vibration Manipulation: '''Sense vibrations of the earth *'Unrestricted Wishes:' Wishes to herself *'Geomancy: See vivid visions or scene through earth *Besides having control of Earth, the Guardian also has the ability of: *'''Flight *'Teleportation' *'Glamouring' *'Telekinesis' Weapons The Earth Auramere. Family *Unnamed Parents *Unnamed little sister Voice Actress Christel Khalil. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Daughters Category:Sisters